In Remembrance
by river of the sand
Summary: One-shot. He had come back. She didn't want him. He didn't care. But there were expectations, and Sasuke would have Sakura whether she liked it or not.


**This one-shot is the result of the part of SasuSaku in my head that's fading away, but trying to claw its way back in. Wish it luck! ;)  
>Oh, and read, love, and review too! ^_^<br>Warning: dub-con**

**In Remembrance**

It was her fear of this day that helped to hold him off until now. But Sakura Haruno wasn't stupid, and Sasuke Uchiha wasn't one to be so easily cast aside. She wasn't in love with him anymore; at least she didn't _think_ she was. But just like Naruto, she wanted him back in the village so desperately and her dreams were full of images of him returning. After the victuals, her dream became hazy. She used to imagine that he'd walk up to her and propose; that she'd happily say "yes", and that they would then become inseparable.

But those images were gone now.

He no longer held any power over her. She'd grown up.

Still, he _had_ pursued her. Shortly after he was placed in Kakashi's care and submitted to being followed around by Anbu until such time that the council and Hokage decided to remove them from his shadow, Sasuke had started making plans for the both of them. He didn't stop to ask her if she still wanted him, and the rumours being perpetuated by the gossipers of Konoha only strengthened his resolve. He would have her, and not let anything as _trivial_ as her opinion on the matter get in the way.

He used to have his fan girls, his loyalists, but their numbers were so few now, and she wondered if he was focusing on _her_ because of this. Was she his only choice now?

But no, Kakashi had told her that Sasuke had spoken of her before being released, and it was upon his discharge from prison that what was left of his fan girls became obvious to the last Uchiha. And as usual, Sasuke ignored them. It would seem that he only had eyes for Sakura. The copy ninja, unlike Naruto, was _not_ surprised to see that the pinkette wasn't giddy over this. He'd seen her fierce love for Sasuke waver and crumble. He'd seen the light go out of her eyes whenever his name was mentioned in conjunction with other defectors from the village.

_He _understood she didn't want Sasuke, but the last Uchiha had given his intention to make her his to the council and they had readily agreed. Who best to marry Sasuke Uchiha than one of his ex-team mates, who best to start rebuilding the powerful Uchiha clan than the prized apprentice to the Godaime who had surpassed her shishou in every way possible?

And so Sakura both anticipated him, and dreaded him. She waited on his arrival, his attempts to woo her, but it wasn't to be. Sasuke wasn't interested in making Sakura want _him_. In his mind, this was a moot point – hadn't she always declared that she wanted him and no-one else? So there was no wooing, there was no courtship, official or otherwise.

He had no concern for her beyond his desire to _mark_ her as his own.

Sasuke cornered her in her apartment, waiting for her in the darkness and giving no apology for entering uninvited. She knew _exactly_ what he was going to do to her. He waited for her though, as she'd just spent hours tending to surgery and needed to shower. He didn't move as she cleaned herself. He barely breathed as she dried herself and wrapped a towel around her body. Sakura wasn't sure was he expected her to do or say, and she walked out of the bathroom, fully intending on striding straight into her bedroom and hope he left her apartment.

He stood up suddenly and before she could blink, he was standing directly in front of her. Her cry of surprise went unnoticed and she moved her arm quickly to deflect his as he shot his hand out to pull the towel from her body. She wasn't fast enough and cold air hit her naked form in the next moment. She trembled. No-one had ever seen her naked before. Not like this anyway, as she didn't shy away from the hospital when she was a patient as most medics ultimately did.

Sasuke took in her flawless skin for a second before lifting her up and carrying her over his shoulder. She complained, she tried to push him away, but ultimately, her efforts were futile. She grunted as he threw her onto her bed and scurried backwards against her pillows. Sasuke tore his own clothes off, half ripping his shirt and pants as he did so with no regard for care for the material. It was almost animalistic for Sakura, watching as he stripped down and her eyes flickered over his perfect form. There were scars, marks that hinted to the warrior lifestyle he seemed to thrive on and previous battles having marked him as he planned to mark _her_.

He climbed on top of her, covering her body with his and ignoring the reluctance in her expression.

She wasn't sure what to do, exactly, as she'd never been in this position before. But Sasuke continued on as if he was the only one that mattered here. It was insulting. But before she could say or do anything to complain, her throat clenched and she gasped, letting out a strangled whimper. His fingers had found her core and he was wasn't being gentle.

Her mouth was completely bypassed, as the only places on her body he wanted to kiss were currently defenceless and couldn't bite back.

Why wasn't she fighting him?

Sakura had realised upon his return that she was scared of him. For all her futile efforts when he'd thrown her over his shoulder, she'd already known it was all in vain. He always got what he wanted. She wanted to let her mind wander, to just pretend he wasn't touching her, that he wasn't eliciting moans from her she'd never heard the likes of before… but it was impossible. She couldn't ignore the shudder of pleasure wracking her body.

Again, Sasuke wasn't being gentle. He either didn't know or didn't care that she had previously been a virgin, and before she could comprehend the fact that he'd shifted above her again, he filled her quickly. Sasuke ignored her cry of pain as he tore through her sensitive flesh and she held onto him in the faint hope of making the pain fade by embracing the only warmth he had left – his body heat.

She cried as he held her. He wasn't doing this because he suddenly found himself in love with her. He was doing it because it was expected of him. Everyone was expecting Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno would get married and start rebuilding his clan, but no-one had asked them what they _wanted_. She had slapped him, cursed his name, and tried to move on.

But here he was, driving her to the brink of insanity… _again_. She couldn't take anymore heart break. Did she care about him? Yes. Did she find him attractive? Of course. But would she follow him to the ends of the earth?

No... not anymore.

But right now, he had her body, her screams of pain and pleasure as he rocked back and forth, pulling out of her before slamming back in, _hard_. But her heart was broken, and her mind and soul were on the fence. She didn't own any of it herself either. It was being torn from her as though she was some frail kitten with no fight, no skills, and no power of her own.

But if she didn't belong with Sasuke, then who?

No answer came to her and so she closed her eyes, moving her hips with him as the pain finally faded away. It was starting to feel better and she just let go, letting Sasuke take control, letting Sasuke take her innocence. She had seen so much, done so much… she didn't really consider herself innocent anymore anyway.

He was moving on instinct now, and she wondered if he'd even had sex before. She hadn't seen him for years and he was well above the early onset of hormones in your typical teenage boy. Except Sasuke was never your typical teenage boy. He was powerful, cut off from everyone around him and _insane_. Her fear of him was allowing him to do this to her. His thrusts were powerful, his body was heavy on top of her, and all she could do was try to keep up.

The smell of sex was invading her senses and Sakura's eyes flew open as a clenching heat twisted up her stomach. She swallowed heavily, resting her head back onto the pillows and ignoring Sasuke's grunt as he filled her womb, his warmth gathering inside of her as he peaked. She knew a little about what had just happened, being a medic, but had never imagined it could feel so… good.

It was her first time, and despite the awkwardness and lack of initial desire on her part, she figured it could've been worse.

'_Sasuke wasn't a virgin,' _she realised, and that made a difference, or so she had gathered from Ino.

Ever the expert on sex.

Sasuke pulled out of her and she made a strange grunting sound at the sensation, immediately rolling away from him. It was a few seconds before he pulled her back against him, the warmth of his skin lulling her suddenly into a lethargic train of thought. And a few minutes later, Sasuke finally said her name (he hadn't since his return, which was another reason she'd been shocked by his interest in her).

"Sakura…"

His voice was low and sensual. His baritone made her shiver and she felt the breath tickle the back of her neck.

"Sasuke?"

He didn't respond, other than to run his hand over her side and plant a feathery kiss on her shoulder. Maybe he did really like her beyond just wanting someone to rebuild his clan? She turned around to face him, staring into those onyx eyes of his. He was seemingly calm and collected, but the trail of his fingers along her skin made her wonder if he was thinking about engaging in another round.

But he just stared at her, as though the thought was more of a meeting assembly on the pros and cons of taking her into his arms again. He was a smug bastard, probably thinking she was still in love with him and he could have her anytime he wanted, especially now. Well, he was right about that second one. She wasn't so sure about the first.

"Why?" She asked.

'_Why me?'_

He had no answer for that. It was expected, it was an impulse, it was a hunter returning to familiar ground… he wasn't sure. So he didn't respond to her question, and instead pulled her body to him and parted her legs, wrapping her left leg over his waist before thrusting into her again. He had been getting steadily hard again and it was the reason he'd whispered her name, and waited out the engorgement, ready to fulfil his body's desire once again.

He was an Uchiha, and as far as he was concerned, that was reason enough.

Sakura buried her face in his chest, her arm wrapped around him as she moved with him as he took what he wanted.

But it was too late now. They could never go back to what they were. She was no longer that naïve girl who would do anything for Sasuke Uchiha, but she would marry him, and she would help him revive his clan. Because what was the point of living for the future if she constantly lived in the past?

She could remember the twelve year old boy who'd almost died saving Naruto in the land of waves. She could remember the young Shinobi who had inadvertently channelled his curse mark for the first time in order to avenge her in the forest of death. And she could never forget how angry he was when he'd challenged Naruto in that hospital room…

Sakura tried to forget it all. She tried to move on. She gripped tighter to Sasuke, wishing he would kiss her properly, but all he did was run his hand along her body as they had sex. It wasn't making love, it wasn't kindness, but she hoped, that given enough time, he would come to see that she wasn't just here for him.

After all, she had her pride too.

X X X

**A/N: Eh, it'll keep. Gotta love SasuSaku… ne? ^_^  
>So… the Sasuke here was kind of like a manifestation of the SasuSaku in my head… it's in there, no matter what I just need to accept it because it always gets what it wants. Isn't that just like him? ;P <strong>**Please review! ;)**


End file.
